Nod's Limbs
Nod's Limbs (originally named "Nod's Lands") is an idyllic community with cheerful and happy inhabitants, covered bridges and milk trucks. It is not a big, but neither very small city. It is simply a charming town whose inhabitants are so wrapped up in their perfect world that, contrary to the children, never seem to notice the jokes and mischiefs Edgar and Ellen do. Although the children of the town are cautious of Edgar and Ellen and they are aware of what they are drifting, but they are not competition for the gnarled intelligence of the twins. History Founding Over two hundred years ago, a young man named Augustus Nod built a wax factory. Many people came to work at Nod's factory, and as it became the largest supplier of wax in the region and word of Nod's success spread, a settlement grew on the banks of the Running River. Thus the village of Nod's Limbs was born. At first Nod's Limbs was no more than a collection of houses located upstream from the factory. After a long day, workers would retire to the local tavern, where they could enjoy a hot meal, spin a goos yarn, and partake in friendly contests of strenght and wit. As their families grew, so did their desire for a finer life, and the factory workers wanted a real town with a government that would provide them with everything hardworking citizens deserved. Nod, however, had no interest in running a town; he wanted to run his factory. To him, the workers' lives seemed small and dreary. He paid their wages, and paid them well, and that was that. However, another more popular man was eager to helm the budding township, and so the people elected Thaddeus Knightleigh, the sociable tavern owner, as the first mayor of Nod's Limbs. This proved a fateful choice, because a Knightleigh has mayor ever since. This original Mayor Knightleigh ordered the construction of many notable buildings, such as a large town hall where citizens gathered to hear him speak, a theater where audiences enjoyed the entertainment of the day, a clock tower so everyone would always know the time, and seven covered bridges so people could cross the river that runs through the town. Thaddeus Knightleigh's Wife, who descended from a family of French hatmakers, wanted to bring culture and sophistication to the rural shop that made clothes in the latest Parisian styles. To his dismay, Thaddeus Knightleigh could never persuade the townspeople to rename Nod's Limbs to "Knightleighville", because the citizens felt obliged to show some respect to the man who paid their salaries. The Birth of the Wrong Side of Town As the population expanded, the time came for Nod's Limbs to build a cemetery and junkyards. But Thaddeus Knightleigh did not want anything so gloomy to blemish his charming, he combined the two and located them in a small section of the forest far south of the town hall, the theater, and the clock tower, and this became the site of Nod's Limbs Cemetery and Junkyard. Over many years, Nod's Limbs grew and neighborhoods sprouted up far beyond the center of town, but the area around the cemetery and junkyard remained deserted until Augustus Nod built the Tower Mansion next to it after discovering Pet and the Balm Springs. Layout and Description The town isn't big nor small. The Running River cuts through the center of the town. Seven covered bridges allow people and cars to cross the river, which resemble red barns that are all identical except for the big white block letters painted on their roofs, two words on each side. From east of west, the roofs read, "WELCOME FRIEND TO NOD'S LIMBS STAY AWHILE", and from west to east they say "COME BACK SOON FRIEND AND TAKE CARE" although people can enter both the west and the east. The right side of town is where the honest, hardworking citizens live. The streets are clean, the lawns are manicured. The wrong side of the town is where disreputable people live. The streets are covered in trash and dirt and the houses are dark, dilapidated, and terribly unpleasant. Most of the town is considered the "right side", except for one small block on the end of the town, which is where Edgar, Ellen, Heimertz, Pet, Nod and Madame Dahlia live. The Nod's Limbsians usually don't pay too much attention to Edgar and Ellen or their pranks unlike Stephanie Knightleigh, who despises them. Nod's Limbsians dress like their town: squeaky clean and saccharine sweet (Sweaters, ties, frilly dresses, nice shoes, etc.) The people of Nod's Limbs are overall nice, polite and always willing to help but don't really seem to pay attention to Edgar and Ellen's situation (being orphans and living on their own with no food or anybody to provide for them). Locations Wax factory The Wax factory, founded by Augustus Nod, was a fabric that made wax candles. Unknown to everyone, Nod always added a small dosis of Balm on the candles to make them burn a lot brigther. Tower Mansion The Tower Mansion was home to the Nod Family, the Heimertz Family and Edgar and Ellen's Family. The Tower Mansion was demolished due to it being considered as "eyesore" by the Knightleigh Family. The mansion was located above Nod's Limbs' Balm Springs. Knightleigh Manor The Knightleigh Manor was home of the Knightleigh Family prior to their banishment from Nod's Limbs. The mansion now serves as a pidgeon sanctuary ("Hot Air"). Nod's Mansion Nod's mansion is the current home of Augustus Nod, Edgar, Ellen and Pet. It originally served as a hotel. Category:Locations Category:Needs Help Category:Towns and cities